


For The Night

by AkaShika



Series: Harry Potter Smut/Oneshots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Training, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cabin Fic, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Never Have I Ever, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV bounces, Party Games, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Truth or Dare, but it's consensual slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: While on an Auror training mission, Harry, Draco, Seamus and Dean decide to take the chance to be young and irresponsible.





	For The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).



> As always, my beta love goes to [Keyflight790](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/) who is fantastic, also, the Drarry Discord's kinky chat for helping me out and making me feel good about this when I was nervous. 
> 
> My belated birthday wishes to [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil) who has been an amazing friend over the months I've known her

The Auror team-building exercises were always horrible, in Harry's opinion. The only good thing about them was the fact that he could spend a day and night with his boyfriend without anyone caring. This one probably wouldn't be as bad. Instead of one of the older Auror teams, Harry and Draco had been paired with Dean and Seamus; though being with people you actually liked didn't help so much when you were freezing your bollocks off in the arse-end of the Scottish Highlands three weeks after Christmas.

To say everyone was relieved when they finally found the cabin they were supposed to spend the night in was an understatement and as far as Harry was concerned, it was about fucking time.

The sun had already begun to dip below the mountain peaks and Draco'd been complaining about frostbite for the better part of an hour. Their only tasks for the day had been to find the cabin and then survive the night. The last part would have been hard if Harry'd been teamed up with Dawlish or some other tosser from the old administration, but with two ex-dorm mates and his boyfriend, it was mostly a night away that they were paid for.

Inside the cabin, Seamus was whooping with glee and Dean was following behind him wearing an indulgent smile. Draco was in the kitchen-cum-sitting room starting a fire in the grate and raiding the cupboards to see what their rations were like. Harry, meanwhile, was unpacking things he had brought; various foods and snacks and drinks, Draco's favourite warm socks, a random paperback in case people got bored, though with the amount of firewhisky he'd brought, they'd have to be incredibly bored.

Seamus and Dean joined them after their explorations and sat together on the ratty, worn loveseat while Harry sat on the floor next to the fire with Draco in his lap.

"So," Dean said when everyone was comfortable. "It seems we have a bit of a problem."

"There's on'y one bed," came Seamus's Irish lilt.

"Ah. That's why the task is to survive the night then. They must have had people kill their partners when there weren't enough beds at one point." To say Harry was unbothered was an understatement. He was rather more interested in the strip of skin beneath his fingertips, knowing that beneath the well-tailored, wool trousers that blocked his path at the moment, was one of his favourite parts of Draco. He honestly didn't care if they got a bed that night as long as neither Dean nor Seamus tried to stop him from fucking Draco.

The swell of Draco's arse moved in Harry's lap and he looked up from his hands.

"As amusing as your cavalier attitude is in general, Harry," Draco said, his voice taking on a distinct upper-class tone. "Some of us actually need to pass this team-building exercise in order to get through our Training. Not all of us are the Chosen One."

"Relax, Malfoy," Seamus said. "As long as none of us are dead in the morning, I think we'll pass."

Later that night, after dinner was made by Harry, the four sat in a loose circle in front of the fire, slowly drinking their way through one of the three bottles of firewhisky Harry had brought with them.

"I think," Seamus said as he knocked back another drink, "we should take this chance to be young and irresponsible before we officially become Junior Aurors."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "We never really had a chance in school."

Draco let out an amused snort. "You're telling me that you Gryffindors didn't have parties all the time up there in your high tower?"

"Nah," Dean said. "This one was always getting into trouble, wasn't he?" He jerked his head in Harry's direction.

"Aye," Seamus said. "And when he wasn't, that meant that Hermione was around to keep an eye on us all."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault." Harry couldn't help but grin, even as he wound his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. "Young and irresponsible. That means drinking games, right?"

They started with " _ I Have Never _ ". "To get to know each other," Dean had said. "To get more pissed so we can move on to Truth or Dare," was Seamus's reply.

They learned that Dean and Seamus had been a couple for longer than anyone had realised, which had surprised Harry since he'd been sharing his room with them at Hogwarts when they first got together. They learned that Draco's first kiss had been with Blaise Zabini on a dare. They learned that the only person Draco had slept with was Harry. They'd learned that Harry was the only one of them who had been involved in an orgy, which had shocked all of them. Then they moved on to Truth or Dare.

Draco dared Harry to take off his t-shirt, which he did to wolf whistles from Dean and Seamus.

Harry dared Dean to kiss Draco and Seamus was the only one who saw how his eyes darkened when he caught a glimpse of Draco's tongue slipping into Dean's mouth.

Draco chose truth.

"What's your kinkiest fantasy?" Dean asked, one of his hands tracing absent minded circles on Seamus's thigh as they waited for the answer.

Draco glanced at Harry briefly before looking at the floor. "I want to be used." His voice was quiet, Harry could tell he's scared. "I want to be in the middle of a group of men as they take me and ruin me. I want to be the dirty, cock-hungry slag that... "

Harry cut off his words with a kiss; it was eager, and desperate, and he'd never been more turned on by Draco than this moment.

"Looks like Harry likes that idea," Seamus said after they broke apart, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry threw up the bubble of a silencing charm and looked at Draco.

"I do like that idea," he said. "I know I get jealous a lot when other people try it on with you, but that's because they don't know you're mine."

"Oh?" The imperious tone is back, and Harry thinks he may have said the wrong thing. "So if they knew I was yours then you'd let people manhandle me in bars then?"

A growl escaped Harry's throat unbidden, and for the first time he regretted being an animagus, as much as his canine form helped him feel closer to his godfather. Draco smirked, knowing Harry's jealousy was about more than people touching him, knowing it's about people thinking they have a right to touch him and try to talk him out of Harry's bed and into theirs.

"I let Dean snog you just now, didn't I?" Harry said. "Encouraged it, even?"

"Does that mean you'd let him fuck me?" Draco was sceptical and in his opinion, he had a good reason for it. "Does that mean you wouldn't lash out at him if I sucked his cock and he came all over my face?"

Harry shivered. He could feel himself hardening under Draco's arse and talking about how filthy Draco wanted to be was making him want to throw Draco down and take him there in front of his friends.

"Does it mean you'd suck their come from my arse and clean me out with your mouth before you fuck me?"

"Christ, you're going to kill me," Harry said before he pulled Draco in for another kiss. "Do you want to do this?"

"Really? You won't get huffy half-way through and abandon me and tell me it's my fault?"

"I trust Dean and Seamus. I've known them a long time and I know they don't want you like everyone else does. They certainly don't want you like I do."

Before he pulled down the Silencing Charm, Harry kissed Draco once more. "I love you so much," he murmured. "Tonight won't change that at all."

Draco didn't reply but Harry saw some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Seamus, truth or dare?"

Seamus looked between Harry and Draco for a few seconds before answering with "Dare."

"I dare you to feed your prick to my dirty, cock-hungry, little slag."

Seamus’s eyes widened as he looked between Harry and Draco, then over to Dean, who gave him a tiny nod of his head. "You ain't gonna curse me for enjoying it are you?" he asked, looking back at Harry.

"Of course not. Draco wants to be in the middle of a group of men, used and fucked like his desires don't matter, and you can't tell me he's not good-looking enough to have any group of men he wants. I'd never deny him anything and right now he wants us. All of us."

Part of Harry thought, despite having seen someone else kiss Draco earlier, he'd still feel a bit angry and jealous if someone touched Draco in a less than Platonic way; but as he watched Draco, on his knees, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sliding over to Harry every few seconds, the only thing Harry felt was overwhelming arousal.

Seamus stood in front of Draco, both men in profile to their partners, Harry watched as Seamus pulled his already-half-hard cock from his trousers and slid his free hand into Draco's hair, angling his head. Harry only had eyes for Draco but he could see just how much his boyfriend liked that Seamus was dragging his cock over his lips. His eyelids fluttered closed and he flicked his tongue out to get a taste before Seamus let out a groan and slowly pushed into the wet heat of Draco's mouth.

A string of  _ fucks _ and harsh breathing were the only sounds in the room. Seamus had expected Draco to maybe gag a little as Seamus pushed his cock further into his mouth and down his throat, but when he was finally as far in as he could get, Draco swallowed around Seamus's prick and let out a muffled moan.

"Shit."

Harry grinned over at Dean. "You can join in as well, if you want," he said. "I think I'd like to see how well he can handle your monster."

He'd barely finished speaking before Dean was on his feet, freeing his cock from its confines and making his way over to Seamus and Draco. He watched as Draco wrapped one of his hands around Seamus's dick, wanking him off with his saliva easing the way before turning all his attention to Dean and what Harry had termed a monster.

— 

It was easily one of the largest cocks Draco'd ever seen, and he'd roomed with Blaise Zabini for seven years, who, after a certain age, disregarded clothes in general unless he was in public (thankfully, the common room counted as ‘in public’).

Draco felt filthy when he let Dean drag the head across his face, smearing his cheeks and lips with precome as he panted after it, wordlessly begging for a taste.

"Don't just tease the little slut," Harry said from somewhere off to the side. Draco felt his heart clench a little at the complete disregard in Harry's tone, even as his cock twitched inside his trousers. "Either feed him your prick or I'll take him into the bedroom on my own and neither of you will have this chance again."

If there was a verbal reply, Draco didn't hear it. He was far too absorbed with tasting and smelling and swallowing as much of the girthy cock that was suddenly thrust into his mouth. He felt Harry move behind him; his soft lips like a balm on his skin. He felt Harry strip him of his shirt, each button that was undone revealling more pale skin, as he tried, almost in vain, to take as much of Dean as he could into his mouth.

"Just let us use you, baby," Harry said, his mouth burning a trail across his shoulder and up his neck. "Let yourself go loose for us. Pretty little whores get what they're given, yeah, but pushy sluts who demand cock don't get anything."

"Didn't know you had such a mouth on you, Harry." Merlin, Draco couldn't even tell who that was now. It was like his entire being had come down to Harry's voice and the dicks that Harry wanted him to take.

He felt Harry's hand on his throat, holding him, not putting pressure on him, but definitely firm enough that Draco knew Harry could feel him swallowing around the cock in his mouth.

"I think the bedroom will make this easier for us all, don't you?"

Draco let out a tiny whine of loss when his mouth was suddenly empty, but the slap of Harry's hand on his arse steadied him slightly. He opened his eyes and was completely unsurprised to see the other two Gryffindors smirking down at him as their hands slid over their pricks.

Part of him felt as though this could be one fucked up dream in which he was still at school, the Gryffindors surrounding him, paying him back for all the times he'd bullied them and said things he shouldn't have meant at that age but did anyway.

Harry's lips on his reminded him where they were, his tongue seeking out the taste of the others in his mouth helped him recall that he was actually 21 years old now and that he'd already paid for his sins. Harry's arms around his waist as he was helped to his feet made him acknowledge that he was loved.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, unwilling to hear if his voice would be a hoarse mess yet.

"Say the word and we'll end it, yeah?"

Draco nodded again and lent in for one sweet, soft kiss. When Harry pulled back, the game they'd began continued.

"I want you naked by the time you get to the bedroom," he said as he walked down the small hallway. "Be quick about it, or you won't be getting off tonight."

The bedroom was more dimly lit than the main room of the cabin. There was no fireplace to give off a bright glow, but the candle sconces around the walls gave a warmth to the room that, in any other circumstance, could have been romantic.

If Harry'd asked him days later what he remembered about the first parts of the night, Draco wouldn't have been able to tell him. As far as he was concerned, one minute he was kissing Harry in the sitting room, the next, he was on his hands and knees on the bed, naked as the day he was born, sucking the cocks of Harry's friends while Harry ate his arse out.

He'd have begged Harry to fuck him if his mouth was free, but he'd never felt quite like this when he was with Harry alone. He thought it was worth it for now. He liked having Harry rim him, even if he was desperate to be fucked by the end. The fact that he couldn’t ask or beg Harry to fuck him made it feel so much better.

He heard the murmured praise from Seamus and Dean ("Such a good little cocksucker," "what a fuckable mouth," "eager little slut," "So desperate to please.") and with each word that should have been a slur, he felt his cock leak a little more. Unlike Harry, though, they kept to the same kinds of praise, the phrases that denigrated him at the same time as saying that he was giving them what they wanted.

"Enough, one of you get around here and fuck him so I can get my dick wet." Harry must have realised it too, Draco thought.

The soft stroke of a hand through his hair was all Draco needed to rally himself. He hadn't expected taking three people at once to be draining, though he should have, really; Harry could be draining enough on his own at times.

"Fuck me, you look good like this."

Draco opened his eyes and let them meet Harry's.

Harry thought Draco always looked good. Harry'd taken his time to prove to Draco that he could be hungover, ill with a cold, getting ready for work or dressed up to the nines and he would always look good.

But there was something about Draco with tear tracks on his cheeks, his eyes wide with lust and watering, his thin lips swollen and stretched around his cock that made Harry think he would set the world on fire for Draco.

Dean was the first into Draco's arse, and from the groan Draco let out around Harry's cock as he bottomed out, he felt bigger inside Draco than he looked. Harry's gaze moved from Draco's face to his back, where Dean's large hand was splayed. The contrast between their skin was beautiful.

"He's not made of glass, Dean," Harry said. "Fuck him properly or move over so Seamus can."

They built up a rhythm between the two of them so that Draco was never empty. Dean would thrust into his arse while Harry pulled out of his mouth, as Dean pulled out, Harry pushed in until Draco's nose touched the wiry curls at the base of his prick.

The first time Dean brushed across his prostate, Draco let out a yowl which had Harry tightening his hand in Draco's hair and pulling him off his dick. His face was covered in a mixture of tears, saliva and the pre-emission of three cocks.

"Don't come," Harry said. "Not until I'm inside you." He gave Draco over to Seamus before he had a chance to answer and he was once again filled at both ends.

Harry stroked himself slowly as he watched the force of Dean's thrusts push Draco forward further onto Seamus's cock. Every so often, he'd have to squeeze the base of his cock hard so he wouldn't come just from the sight, and even that wasn't enough when Dean finally came and pulled out, leaving Draco's hole gaping slightly and leaking.

Dean moved to one side; Draco dropped his shoulders to the bed, leaving his exposed arse in the air for whoever wanted it next. Seamus took the opportunity to push Dean's come back into Draco before following it up with his cock.

It was neither as long nor as thick as Dean's, and for each thrust in, a bit of come would be forced out of Draco between his stretched out rim and Seamus's cock.

—

Harry stroked Draco's hair again while Seamus let out a litany of curses interspersed by something in Irish that Harry couldn't translate and didn't really care to.

It was Draco's begging that kept Harry's attention. His quiet pleas to come that Harry tried to ignore, because if he let Draco come because of anyone else, he thought that may be the beginning of losing him. Instead, he promised Draco  that he could come soon.

—

"Soon" seemed hours away to Draco though. It felt like Seamus had been fucking him for forever but he seemed to be close, so Draco held on. He knew that Harry would make his orgasm (when he was finally allowed it) amazing but until then, he was content to be a sleeve for Harry's friends to fuck into.

Unlike Dean, Seamus didn't come inside Draco, not completely at least. The first few spurts of his prink were just inside; the rest, Seamus aimed over his arse.

"Stand up," Harry said. "I want to see what you look like when you're all used."

No one had touched Draco's cock that night, but he was dripping like a tap with how turned on he was, by the way that Harry was taking his fantasy and making it real for him. His legs felt shaky, even as he tried to stand. Harry didn't help him; he just sat back and watched.

"Fuck." The word came out on a breath, as if Harry hadn't meant to say it. "You're amazing, Draco."

He didn't know if that was true, but he was in Harry's arms so things must have been good. A tingle of magic washed over his skin and he looked at Harry questioningly.

"I'm not going to be fucking anyone's come into you, sweetheart, no matter how much of a dirty slag you are."

"Harry?" Draco's voice was rough, just as he'd expected it to be.

"You're mine, Draco." Harry kissed him thoroughly, his tongue washing over the places where other people had been that night. "Tell me you're mine."

"Yes, fuck, yes, I'm yours." Draco could feel Harry's callused hands move from the tops of his thighs, one to cup his balls, the other to surround his shaft.

"Come for me."

It took the barest of touches once he had permission to fall over the edge he'd been teetering on.

Draco thought he must have blacked out briefly because when he opened his eyes again, he and Harry were wrapped up together on the sofa. Draco could hear Harry's heart beating erratically in his chest as he stroked circles on Draco's back and brushed his hair off his face.

"Did you come?" Draco croaked out.

"No." Harry passed Draco a glass filled with water before he resumed his gentle petting of Draco's body.

"Could suck you off if you want," he said, drowsiness filling his voice.

"Orgasming isn't that important to me in the long-term love. I can definitely live without getting off this once."

"But..."

"Draco." Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes were soft as they roamed Draco's face but there was something about the way Harry looked at him now that was different. "You are more important to me than getting to come."

Draco honestly didn't know if Harry was just being weird now or if there was something else, but when he felt Harry's lips softly touch his forehead, he let it go. They would figure it out together, another day. Until then, it simply wasn't important.


End file.
